


What Dreams Are Made Of

by MarrishxMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental cockblock, Alpha Scott, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cinnamon Roll Jordan Parrish, Cockblocking, College, Drinking, Elements of Sexual Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IDK which yet i'm sorry, Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Jordia, Marrish, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Party, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Scott McCall, Romance, Scott to the rescue, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teen Wolf Universe, Three-Month time jump, True Love, Two Shot, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worried Hubby, frat party, liam dunbar - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, otp, pack mentions, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been the three month time jump in the Teen Wolf universe, and Lydia is in college – Princeton, the one she’d always dreamed of… but she couldn’t leave the pack behind… especially a particular hellhound…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry if this Fic sucks, I did it really quickly so it needs tons of editing but I just needed more Marrish in my life! XD I don't know if this will be a one shot or not yet, if you guys like it, i'll write more :). Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated! :D

Lydia stared back at her reflection blankly in the mirror as she tweaked the finishing touches to her style for the night, strawberry blonde locks scraped back in an elegant ponytail to perfection. She ran her index finger along the line of her lips adjusting her gloss and popped her lips before sighing deeply. She was loving college life, there was no denying that. All the extra-curricular clubs and sororities to join and the independence? Everything that dreams could possibly be made of, all in her dream college. But even though Princeton was her dream, she felt as if she was leaving huge responsibilities back home in Beacon Hills…

Even though she visited most weekends to ensure she wasn’t needed to come back to help. It had only been three months, but the events of ‘The Beast’, well… Mason… even so, it’s still pretty fresh. Lydia couldn’t help but worry about Jordan afterward, how he felt so guilty, feeling as if he didn’t deliver what was required of him… of the Hellhound within. His juniper eyes came to mind and before she was aware of her actions, she sped dial his number to talk to him...

“No way, Lyds! This has always been your dream, finally getting out of Beacon Hills and all the drama. Focus on you. There’s no way we’re gonna drag you back here to all of this.”

Jordan had been as stubborn as she in his resolve, she bit her lip, trying to ignore the sheer longing to seek the source of the voice on the phone, also trying to ignore the lump that rose in her throat...

“I’m sorry…”

He chuckled at her apology,

“For what?”

And she heard the warm smile in his voice, he was always happier from talking to her. He came to know he was always _better_ with her.

“For calling about this again… For calling this late –“

She looked at her phone reading 22:36,

“For calling at all…”

She knew she probably shouldn’t even be calling him… especially because she called him when he’s at work. She pictured him at his desk, rubbing his tired eyes from working so late, again. His smile so warm, so beautiful - his kind eyes… his taut muscles… accentuated by his tight shirt… she snapped herself from her thoughts and concentrated on his words, grateful he couldn’t see her flushing right now…

“Oh Lydia, you don’t have to be sorry about any of that. I like hearing from you, means I can make sure you’re alright.”

She smiled from ear to ear with his words and she couldn’t stop, she could hear his smile through the phone.

“And you know, living the ‘American Dream’!”

He was laying it on really thick and Lydia bubbled in laughter, calling him was definitely a good idea.

“You know if you ever need me, I’m only a phone call away, alright?”

She nodded but remained silent. He somehow heard it and continued,

“Good. Are you sure you’re alright?”

The lump threatened to choke her momentarily as she squeezed her voice out,

“Yea, yea I’m fine, really.”

She breathed, in her heart she knew he wasn’t so foolish as to believe that she was, this was emphasised by the coming moment of silence before he continued,

“Well, ok. Have fun, ok? Don’t let any of this worry you, you more than deserve to have at least one drama-less night.”

“Ok, Jordan. Thank you.”

She didn’t want to end the phone call, but she hung up before the lump in her throat had risen so much so that it was becoming more apparent over a phone line. She looked at her anxious gaze in the mirror and chided herself quietly,

“Pull yourself together, Lydia. Come on.”

She straightened herself and wore her mischievous smile,

“Besides, you’ll ruin your make up.”

She smoothed her hands down her tight, classic ‘little black dress’ as she stood and checked she had everything she needed for their night out.

“You ready, Lydia?”

Her roommate, Casey asked to her, blissfully unaware of the weight to her past. Well, past, present and future…

“Yea, I’m coming.” They tried out the ‘hottest new bar’ in town, it was beautifully classic and elegant, but if they were honest with themselves, it wasn’t really their scene. So Casey took Lydia to the frat party Casey’s boyfriend’s frat were hosting instead.

“Look, Lydia, I know we’ve only roomed together for a little while, but I know when you’re bumming out. You don’t have to tell me, but I’m gonna make sure you have one hell of a night!”

She’d been trying so hard these last few days to not miss home, but it being about a month since living there… seeing Jor– the pack, seeing the pack every day to not at all, was beginning to take its toll. Casey brushed passed the bodies licked a blonde lock out of her face as she brought Lydia a drink in a red cup.

“Thanks.”

“Wait –“ Casey began but she was interrupted by Lydia downing the contents which left a deep burning sensation through her throat.

“It’s strong…”

Lydia looked at her roommate who watched her with a bitten lip.

“Sorry! I tried to warn you… I thought you needed a triple.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and leant against the bar as Casey laughed.

“I need another one.”

Casey looked pleased and cocked her brows with an, ‘alrighty then!’ and Lydia got herself something else to drink in between… and a few drinks, shots and song changes later, she was numb. She couldn’t feel the sweat peppering her skin and cloying her clothes and her hair to her skin. She couldn’t feel the sway of her hips to the music or the way the florescent lights danced across her eyelids – not even the warmth radiating from the bodies around her, or dancing _on_ her. The hand that begun to groap up her thigh from grazing roughly. The hand that begun to seize her wrist and take her to _take_ her. Weaving them in and out of the labyrinth of people to do so. She hadn’t anticipated what was beginning to happen.

“Lydia?”

She groggily picked her head up to source the sound, when doing so the body had slowly crept away with the bemused but angered stare of the boy before her, he wasn’t wearing contacts, but his eyes flashed red.

“Scott! Hey!”

She beamed as she stumbled over to him in her heels – oh, wait no. She wasn’t wearing them anymore.

“Oh, I liked those heels…”

She peered down at her feet as she approached him and he caught her as she stumbled, wrapping her arm over his shoulder.

“Ok I think it’s time to go home.” Lydia laughed at him loudly, unsure as to why she was amused.

“It’s good to see ya Scotty!”

He rolled his eyes as she slurred but smiled before half carrying her out of the fraternity.

“Wait, Casey –“

“She’s fine, she’s with her boyfriend. We just saw her leave, after I said I was taking you home?”

Lydia frowned, how did I miss all that? She thought.

“We did?”

Scott laughed with a nod. Lydia suddenly felt nauseated, like all the fluids in her body were swaying with each fumbled step she took.

“Woah – easy, Lydia.”

He guided her to the curb and the cool, wet stone made her feel better already. All she wanted to do was rest her head on the pavement, maybe even sleep. Scott crouched in front of her, a worrisome expression set upon his features. Lydia suddenly realised something…

“Wait - Why are you here?”

Scott almost looked… guilty? Which only confused her more.

“Came as a favour, thank God I did.”

He shrugged, vaguely. Lydia pouted, unsatisfied. Scott chuckled at her expression and her vision clouded… the last thing she remembered was Scott propping her arm around his shoulders again…

Lydia groaned as the elephant in the room was actually standing on her head. As she rose her head she tried recollecting the events of the night prior…

“Lame ass bar… frat party… Scott?” She looked down at her clothes – she was NOT in her dress. Not in _her_ clothes at all, but a large t-shirt… AND she was NOT in _her_ room. Then she faintly remembered dressing herself into this T-shirt, that made her feel better. She flitted her eyes to the night stand next to her and saw a watch on the bedside table. She believed she knew who the watch belonged to… the name was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She relaxed some, knowing that wherever she is, she slept alone – Lydia is always aware of when another shares the same sleeping space, one way or another – even if they’ve left it. She became conscious of distant voices trailing down the hall from behind the door…

“…I’m sorry I couldn’t bring her to mine, there just isn’t any room with Stiles and his dad, and Liam and Mason too...”

Scott?

“It’s alright, if anything I slept better for knowing she was safe.”

“Jordan?”

She croaked hoarsely, confused but oddly, relief washed over her and the anticipation of seeing him tugged a smile on her cracked lips.

“I knew that was his watch!”

She whispered with a quipped smile.

“I’m glad I got there when I did, I don’t want to think about what could have happened…”

Lydia frowned deeply, what on Earth was Scott talking about? She decided to get up and sorely underestimated the strength of her hangover as she leapt up and felt like she was hit by a bus. She tried to groan quietly but the creak of floor boards beneath her feet gave her away anyway and silenced their conversation. She wasn’t sure why but there was a faint nervousness in her body,

“I bet I look like hell.” She raked her fingers through her hair and wiped away the panda eyes with the knock of the door. She continued a moment longer to ensure optimal conditions for the state she was in, especially if it was Jord – no, no Lydia, she chided herself.

“Come in.”

Her voice was a little stronger but it sounded like a strangling cat, she rolled her eyes. Jordan fastidiously opened the door and peered in with his sweet, medow-green eyes and she tried to stop from drowning in them.

“Hey, are you alright, Lyds?” She smiled at the sound of the nickname she loved from him rolling off of his lips.

“I’ll be fine.”

She brushed off and not trusting her voice, she picked up the end of the shirt she was wearing and cocked her brow to him. He flushed immediately at the implication, making her smile to herself.

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and she giggled softly, sweetly and he couldn’t stop flushing.

“Jordan, I know.”

She smirked and gave him a once over which brought back the flushing and she slowly walked up to him. He was frozen to the spot as she moved like she was wading water, somehow seductive in the circumstance.

“Nice room.” She glanced around at the perfect room, not a speck of dust or trinket out of place, even his watch was placed in such a fashion. Lydia imagined he acquired such precision in the army. She’d been to his place before, but not _this_ room… she bit her lip at the dirty thought she had as she eyed the bed… and of remembering past thoughts of the same, like when they trained together. She thought of his strong arms around her and didn’t realise it was the safest she’d felt in a long time…

“Thanks…”

Jordan nodded awkwardly, placing his hands behind his back in an almost restrictive fashion. Lydia smirked and stepped closer,

“I take it you asked Scott to come and get me?”

She feigned being reproachful to which his cheeks tainted red with embarrassment.

“It sounds terrible when you put it like that…”

Lydia bit her lip to keep from laughing and thought she’d play with him a little more.

“So how should it sound? That _is_ what you did, isn’t it, Deputy?”

He flushed a little more and she was dying inside in two ways; one, amusement and two, he’d never looked sexier than when he was flustered…

“After you called, I was so worried about you and when I’d told Scott when he dropped off a file to the station, he’d offered when he saw how worked up I was getting – if I could have gone, I would but I promised the Sherriff I’d man the station and it could have just been nothing to worry about at all and Scott said he’d just drop by just in case anyway –“

During his adorable ramble, Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and her heart swelled at his words. Her eyes penetrated through the remains of his speech and he directed his beautiful eyes to hers, engulfing them into a paradox of an ocean of forever in the space of a few moments and they’d never felt more connected. Lydia didn’t miss the way his eyes flit to her lips and she couldn’t pin point as to when she’d wanted him more. She thought she was a mess but he couldn’t have disagreed more, eyes sparkling, marvelling at her natural beauty. The silence was filled with the deafening roar of lusts that were increasingly apparent. Lydia inched closer to him and tilted her chin up to meet his lips, causing him to sharply inhale and reflexively wrap his strong arms around her as she rested hers upon his torso.

“Parrish?”

Liam knocked and entered, and noticed their almost tangled forms. His eyes widened and crept back out from behind the door with an apology.

“I thought something was wrong, sorry!”

Lydia couldn’t help but giggle, guessing what had just happened and Jordan rolled his head back and closed his eyes sighing, making her laugh even more.

“Liam’s here?”

She giggled, Jordan sighed,

“I guess he came for Scott.”

Lydia bubbled in laughter until she remembered what she wanted.

“Don’t be scared, Jordan. I don’t bite… much.”

She stared tantalisingly at him and he gulped, is it getting hot in here? He thought but somehow couldn’t say and he’d failed to realise his embrace of her having enveloped her closer, with this realisation he immediately let her go, leaving her confused and dissatisfied.

“I’m sorry.”

He fumbled and turned to leave, catching the open door. As his hand met the wood, Lydia called to him.

“Jordan!”

She spoke determinedly. He turned to her with his puppy dog expression he hasn’t got a clue he does. Her voice softened, saddened with him thinking to leave,

“What’s wrong?”

She alleviated what she wanted to say, which was, ‘Do you want me?’ it didn’t quite seem right. He sighed heavily and turned to face her fully.

“There’s no way I could do this after what almost happened last night, it’s not right.”

Lydia’s heart sank and her stomach dropped. The happenings of last night coming together like puzzle pieces, it all made sense now. She didn’t remember everything, but she remembered enough… She slowly moved toward him, cupping his face in her delicate hands with a touch lighter than a moth’s wing, as if he may shatter. The rising throat restriction returned and she began to well up. She sighed his name,

“Oh, Jordan. Thank you.”

She planted a kiss on his cheek as she thanked him for Scott’s rescue and slowly moved to his neck savouringly, placing another as she wrapped her arms around it, running her fingers through his hair, her need for him becoming insatiable, quickening her pace as she begun desperately peppering kisses along his jaw as he stood with growing tension, in which pushed his breathing.

“You… don’t have to - do this –“

He began shakily in a husky tone, but he was cut off by her lips gently meeting his. The touch left a strange tingling sensation that she’d never felt before, and she unthinkingly ran her index finger across his upper lip until meeting them with hers again. Pleasure shot through them like lightening when the kiss slowly, steadily begun to deepen.

“I’ve wanted this for so long –“

Jordan panted as they broke the kiss for air, cupping her cheek wearing a glorious smile. Lydia smiled as he gently placed his free palm to her chest, staring into her eyes with a look Lydia had only seen in movies.

“Us…”

He flicked his eyes to his hand above her heart and when they met hers again, she thought she were going to burst into tears and burst into flames simultaneously. In that moment, Lydia knew. This wasn’t just some fun, it wasn’t just some high-school crush or boyfriend. This was real. It was really what dreams are made of.

“Be with me, Jordan.”

She almost whispered, and it wasn’t really a question. He tenderly met her full lips and they melded together.


End file.
